Legend of Zelda: Chronos Warrior
by Yoippari
Summary: Gannon is back but this time his reign is much more brutal. He leaves no room for the Hero of Time or the Royal family. However, like most tyrants, he has his enemies. Enemies who, unknown to him, have one thing in common... Rated for violence & lang


Another LoZ fic, I know. LOL. I just want to say that this is just _my_ interpretation of the order of games, and this story takes place after _Windwaker_. The water has dried up a bit more, leaving the normal oceans and lakes, but with a bit more volume to them. The Races have slowly moved from the mountains down to the newly dried land over periods of hundreds of years.

This Prologue is pretty much more about Gannondorf and his three most important children than the true History of Hyrule. If anyone has any questions, post in a review. :)

I hope you enjoy **Legend of Zelda: Chronos Warrior**. R, R, and R! Read, Relax, and Review:D

_**Prologue – A History**_

**-----**

_I'm sure you all know the story of the young hero in green that has defeated so many in the past. Villains, Gods, and those who call themselves Gods… This_ _legend begins after all of those stories, like many of them did. After the Princesses Zelda… after the battles for Hyrule… after the heroes of Time, Four Swords, and ultimately Hyrule… However this story begins, in truth, with not a hero… but a villain. An evil man known as Gannondorf._

_Yes, this story starts at the _very_ beginning of his latest reign. Gannondorf, as all male Gerudos do, became their King. He gained the Triforce of Power and the hero of courage defeated him. Time and time again… that is what happened. He was defeated by a hero of time._

_After his first defeat, a great genocide of the Gerudos took place. All other armies of Hyrule banded together to slaughter all but a few. The small tribe of Gerudos adapted to the times, and a small band of gypsy Hylians merged together with them. Eventually, Gerudos did not exist at all._

_Until Gannondorf rose again…_

_He reclaimed his tribe in a bloody battle against the gypsies, and regained all the half-gerudo women he could muster. He convinced them they could regain their tribe's honor, if they only bore his children. And again, the Gerudos had returned, Gannondorf their leader once more._

_Gannondorf grew older and older, though he barely showed it. He kept two children in his castle – twin girls… from a Hylian mother he had kidnapped. The twin girls were only half Gerudo, but he never seemed to notice. He had broken his own code of hating Hylians – but let us talk about their mother._

_Everyone has heard that Princess Zelda is one of the, if not _the, _most striking princess in all of Hyrule. But __**she**__ was _not_ a princess. She was merely a bit of a noble, but she was the most beautiful woman in Hyrule. Some said Zelda would never compare._

_She was to marry a prince, but he had turned out to be a coward. In the midst of an attack on them by a large pack of wolves, he ran. He never made it, and a justice had been served. But this woman, Nadia, would not have survived if a lone soldier had not been coming back from a long battle. He saw she was in danger and defeated all of the wolves… but he was gravely injured. Nadia, however, nursed him back to health – some say with her love – and eventually married him_

_Gannondorf had seen the wedding. And he was _jealous_. No Gerudo woman was ever that striking and so he kidnapped Nadia – killing her only love – and kept her for himself. After bearing the twin girls, she died – the Gerudos believed it was of a broken heart, but Gannondorf heard none of it. He banished them from speaking of Nadia, and raised the two girls himself._

_The elder twin, Anya, looked just like her mother, with a _slight_ hint of Gannondorf. She and Enya had once been close, but Gannondorf had seen more promise in her than in Enya. So she came to act more and more like and loyal to her father._

_Enya, however, looked nothing like her father, except for perhaps the same Gerudo hair coloring. She had a slightly more boyish face than feminine, but she was still a little prettier than most Gerudos. She acted nothing like Gannondorf or Anya, preferring to spend most of her time with the Gerudo women._

_These two, however, are not Gannondorf's _only_ children as you know. There is another, who is an unknown threat to Gannondorf._

_For one of the Gerudos bore a son…_


End file.
